Devisia Duscou
“'''Currently, our main concern is that Duscou may be cooperating with rebel extremists. Evidently, the person you’re dealing with is cunning and, above all else, highly intelligent. Additionally, although Duscou possesses no force aptitude, she is still considered to be highly dangerous by the relevant authorities. For example, it is known that she modified a hyper-realistic android unit which she currently uses when directing dangerous field missions. Based on her recent movements, we believe that another digital attack is imminent; it is now the Coruscant Police’s responsibility to detain her before anymore damage can be done.”''' - An Inspector giving a police statement in relation to Devisia Duscou, also known as Oracle. Devisia Duscou, an infamous cyber-terrorist, gained notoriety through various crimes during New Republic era. Duscou was always two steps ahead of the law and many speculated that she could see the future, hence she was often referred to as Oracle. Biography Early Life Devisia Duscou was born into a middle class family on Coruscant and excelled in using technology throughout her early years. She later attended the University of Coruscant and studied Digital Engineering for approximately three years and six months. However, Duscou unexpectedly ended her studies after faking her own death in a speeder accident. "'''There was nothing particularly special about Duscou, she couldn't wield a lightsaber or shoot lightning out of her hands. But I always had that feeling she was dangerous, very dangerous."' - A university professor's witness statement. Creating Oracle Long before her return, Devisia Duscou had modified a hyper-realistic android unit. She added many concealed weapons whilst improving the android's durability. At the time, Duscou had named the unit Silver due to its silvery hair. She would go on to commit many crimes whilst controlling Silver. Once people had made the connection, Silver's activities would simply be remembered as a number of crimes in an ever-growing list. Thus, after gaining notoriety when she returned, Duscou renamed her modified unit to resemble her own nickname, Oracle. Resurgence Four months after her supposed demise, Duscou resurfaced under the alias of Oracle and coordinated an attack on the University’s digital database. She erased all documentation that detailed her activities and caused the entire system to crash by overloading it. This event was the first of many that would cause Devisia to be considered highly dangerous by many authoritative groups and figures. "They're sending another taskforce? How trivial!" - Devisia Duscou whilst watching a police raid on her old hideout. Gaining Notoriety In 31 ABY Duscou officially began using Oracle as her digital alias when she attacked the power generator's digital mainframe. She rerouted all the plant's power to the main generator and caused it to explode. Although only four engineers were killed, the event drew authoritative attention to Duscou and she was promptly labeled a deadly criminal. Duscou committed numerous high-tech crimes throughout 31 ABY to 32 ABY. However, there was one that stood out from the rest. To emphasise her own abilities, Duscou rerouted the Federal District's energy supply and turned the entire area into a giant EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) Generator. She used it to short-circuit every airborne vehicle in the general vicinity, causing them to drop out of the sky. 284 casualties later, it would be known as Oracle's most infamous attack. '(work in progress.)''' (if I have made any outstanding mistakes in relation to the lore, please, please tell me. I'm not 100% with the lore yet, thanks for coming to my ted talk) Category:Characters